Erik's Choice
by PhantomissOfTheOpera
Summary: It's about Erik comming into my life!


"Erik? Are you there?"Jaime asked.

No Answer.

"Erik please don't do this..."Jaime said.

Alarm Clock goes off.

Jaime shuts off the Alarm clock.

"Ugh...School...Why can't it be Spring Break again?"Jaime said yawning.

Jaime grabbed her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hey no long time see huh? Well I had this Dream...And someone named Erik was involed._

_g2g_

_Jaime._

Jaime put her journal away.

"Hey Princess...What's wrong?"Jaime asked.

Princess growled and ran to the basement door.

Jaime opened the basement door and walked down the stairs.

"Ah! Honeybear...You scared me..."Jaime said petting the dog.

All of a sudden a cloud of white smoke appeared infront of Jaime.

"What's...Going..on?"Jaime said between coughs.

A man landed on the floor.

Jaime jumped back.

_"Who is he?"_Jaime thought.

The man coughed.

"Where Am I?"He asked.

"Your in my house..."Jaime said.

"Ah sorry Madam..."The man said.

"Who are you?"Jaime asked.

"Erik is my name..."Erik said getting up.

He was wearing a tuxedo that was or looked very very old and a half-white mask.

"I am Jaime Geist..."Jaime said bowing.

"Do you always do that?"Erik asked.

"Bow? Yes...It's a bad habit..."Jaime said.

"Ah..Old habits die hard..."Erik said.

"Yea..."Jaime said.

Jaime looked at her watch.

"Ah! I'm gonna be late for school!"Jaime said.

Erik looked at her in awe.

"Well...Maybe I could play hookie..."Jaime said.

"Just stay here Erik..I'll be right back..."Jaime added.

Jaime ran up the stairs.

_"OMG! He's alive...But how? That Wish I made last night!"_Jaime thought.

"Hmmm...Very smart girl..I would have to say..."Erik said.

Jaime called her Grandmother.

"Yes...I have the flu..."Jaime said.

"I will..Bye..."

Jaime sighed.

"Okay..I need to grab food for Erik...let's see...Coco puffs!"Jaime said grabbing the box.

Jaime ran back down stairs.

"I'm back...Here's some food..."Jaime said.

Erik put his mask back on.

"Ah food.."Erik said adjusting his mask.

"I think I know who you are..."Jaime said.

"Hm?"Erik said.

"Are you not the Phantom Of The Opera?"Jaime asked.

"Yes..That's me..."Erik said finishing eating.

"Well..Just to tell you...You are in the year 2006 not 1880..."Jaime said.

"WHAT? THIS IS THE YEAR 2006?"Erik said getting up.

"Yes...But I can tell you everything and anything you want to know about..."Jaime said.

"Okay...Where Is Christine Daae?"Erik asked.

"She married Raoul...and died in 1919..."Jaime said.

Erik sat down again.

"Where is the opera house?"Erik asked.

"It's burned down..."Jaime said.

Erik looked at Jaime.

"You look alot like Christine...Do you sing?"Erik asked.

"Yes I'm a sprano..."Jaime said looking into Erik's eyes.

"Ah..."Erik said.

"Well..There is a talent show comming up and I'm singing...and I don't think I am going to..."Jaime said turning her head away from Erik.

Erik turned her face back to where he could see her.

"I'll help you..."Erik said.

Jaime smiled.

"Well I have to say something before hand...I don't mind if you have your mask on or off..."Jaime said.

Erik looked shocked.

"You won't scream?"Erik asked.

Jaime shook her head no.

Erik took of his mask.

"I think you look better with it off..."Jaime said smiling.

Erik nodded.

"I need to grab my homework...I'll be back..."Jaime said getting up and walking up the stairs.

_"She didn't scream about my face...What is this? I feel happy...and...Different..."_Erik thought.

Jaime came back down stairs with her backpack with her.

"Well..May I go outside?"Erik asked.

"Here let me go with you..."Jaime said.

Jaime opened the door the sunshine was very bright.

"It has change alot..."Erik said.

"Yes it has..."Jaime said.

"Well then...Were should we start?"Erik asked.

"Start what?"Jaime asked confused.

"Start the singing lessons of course!"Erik said.

"Well how about now?"Jaime said.

"Well then we must get inside..."Erik said opening the door.

"Ladies first..."Erik said bowing.

"Why thank you.."Jaime said walking back into the basement.

_"Still my wish came true? Ha...None of my wishes come true...But I guess I got lucky..."_Jaime thought.


End file.
